Help in time
by gudiyaali16
Summary: two kids drop from the future and claim to be the children of Tony and Pepper. what are they doing in the past. please review...
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN IMAA.

HI GUYS I AM WRITING THIS NEW STORY I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL LIKE THIS BUT PLEASE DON'T URGE ME TO UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE I CAN'T DUE TO MY FINAL EXAMS. THANLS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ON I'LL NEVER LET YOU DIE.

Chapter no.1

02/17/2031. NYC

A teenager and a little girl were running through the dark streets of New york city. What they had just seen they could not quite describe. The boy was holding the little girls hand and was running towards a big building. The girl was breathing heavily and had placed one hand over her heart. She was sobbing and sweating. The boy was breathing heavy as well. He was sweating and had tears in his eyes.

"Sammy please wait I can't run any more, I can't even breath" the girl said to the boy. The boy let go of the girls hand. He whirled around and faced the tired girl.

"you wanna end up like mom and dad. Look I promised mom I will protect you." The boy said to the girl. The boy and the girl were siblings. They heard a loud boom. The boy took the girls hand and started running with full speed. They entered the building named as STARK INTERNATIONALS AND STARK SOLUTIONS. They went in the elevator and the boy punched in a number. The elevator started going down in the basement. The girl sat down and the boy sat down besides her. The girl started crying and the boy hugged her.

"where are we going to go" the girl asked.

"whiplash said he was going to erase our existence and that only means one thing." The boy said.

"you mean, no he can't do that, he already killed our parents what more does he want know" the girl said crying into her brothers chest.

"he wants to kill them in the past so that we would never exist and I know why he wants to kill us" the boy said.

"why Sammy?" the girl asked innocently.

"he can't kill us until we have the whole property under us but if he kills mom and dad in the past the history will rewrite itself and the famous stark's will never have existed." The boy said.

"and what if he does kill them" the girl asked.

"then we die at the same time as them" the boy said.

"but hey don't worry I promised mom and I wont let anything happen to you in a million years." The boy said as they reached the basement. They heard a loud boom from an upper floor and knew that whiplash was getting closer. The boy grabbed the girls hand and took her to a circular machine. He sat down in one of the spinning chairs and started typing in dates and pushing buttons. They heard another boom and the girl took the seat next to her brother.

"what are you doing" the girl said.

"we are going to save mom and dad" the boy said.

"you mean were going to the past." The girl said.

"here take this and open that door and grab the pink and blue bag pack" the boy handed the girl a card. An identity card.

"but dad said never to use them until were 17" the girl said.

"dad isn't here anymore so go get them now" the boy said and girl ran to complete the instructions given by his brother. She grabbed the bag packs and brought them back to her brother. She put them in the machine and stood their.

"grab that locator as well" the boy said and the girl did. The boy put the locator in his pocket. All of a sudden the door flew open and the girl turned around and saw whiplash standing in the door way.

"so you found it for me now be good and get aside" he said as he laughed like a villain(of course he is a villain). The boy grabbed the horror stricken girl and pulled her in the circular machine. He pushed a green button and the rest of the half circular top appeared and it covered them for protection. The boy entered the final date. Whiplash smashed his big hammer on the glass top (yeah I know that's new) the glass top became scratched but didn't break. The boy pushed in the final red button jus when whiplash hammer touched the machine and they all disappeared.

02/17/2013, NYC

The machine landed on the abandoned end of New York. There was no movement underneath. Suddenly a pile of debris moved and the boy came out coughing. He looked here and there and saw no one.

"mel, mel can you hear me. Come on answer" he said as he continued to look for his sister under the debris but couldn't. he saw blood on a rock and looked with more caution.

"MEL, COME ON ANSWERE ME PLEASE" He was now crying and begging.

"don't cry" he turned to the voice and saw his sister standing clutching her arm with one hand that was bleeding. Her brother rushed towards her and hold of her arm and took his handkerchief and tied it to her arm.

"you okay" the boy asked.

"yeah but whiplash is gone" the girl said.

"here take yours and wear it we need to find mom and dad and warn them" the boy said and give the girl her back pack. They started walking to their destination. Whenever they passed someone they were stared at.

"are we going to tell them were their children, they are our age" the girl said as they entered the armory. The boy punched in the password and they entered. They saw the teens they would soon know to be their parents. The teens were making out.

Pepper and tony broke apart when they saw a teen and a child come into the armory and looking their way. Pepper saw that the boy and the girl resembled tony and herself a lot. She saw that the girl looked she was 11 or 12 .she looked like pepper . she had red hair with black high lights. She had tony's eyes and his nose. She was wearing a white button down shirt and a purple jersey over it. A black tie, black shorts and purple sneakers. And she had peppers freckles.

Tony saw that the boy looked like himself. He had black hair with red high lights. He had peppers chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and a blue coat, blue trousers and black sneakers.

"um who are you" pepper asked.

"I am Samuel joy stark. I'm 16 years old" sam said in a proud voice. It was like he was proud to be a stark.

"I am Melody joy stark. I'm 12 years old" mel said in a proud voice.

"and you are our parents" they said in unison.

"you are joking right" tony said

"not at all dad you named me and mom named melody" sam said this and they all heard a thud. Pepper had fainted by the shock of seeing her children.

SO HOW WAS IT SO FAR. SORRY I COPIED THE NAMES FROM HAYTAR 96. Please review…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter no. 2

Pepper woke up feeling a little light headed. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the armory lying on the couch. She looked around and saw tony working on his armor. Pepper got up and walked up to him. She went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and suddenly hugged her and spun her around.

"I had the weirdest dream you know, I saw our kids coming from the future and even thinking about that is making me blush, I mean come on it's embarrassing to even think about" pepper said and looked at tony who had now let her stand on her feet.

"What's wrong?" pepper said and saw that he was looking past her and captured his line of sight and what she saw made her laugh.

"They are still here" pepper was almost on the verge of crying.

"We are here to save you" Sam said and looked at his sister who appeared to be asleep and breathing heavily. Sam patted his sister on the shoulder and looked back at his parents past selves.

"And why exactly do we need saving" tony said as he walked towards his so-called children.

"Because whiplash wants to wipe us from the phase of the earth," Sam said in a disappointed tone while looking at his father.

"And why does he want to kill us for that" pepper asked Sam.

Pepper was watching the girl closely when she noticed that the girl had a handkerchief tied to her arm and now a little blood was seeping out of the supposed bandage.

"You two should rest, I think you should clean up first then tell us anything. What do you say tony" pepper said

"Wait first we have to get the time machine or whiplash will have it." Sam said while keeping an eye out for his sister.

"The whiplash we know is in the jail and he can't get out," tony said to the kid in front of him "and by the way why are you here why don't you go and ask your parents for help"

"We can't because…" Sam began but could not end the sentence.

"They are dead," Melody said from where she was sitting.

"We won't be here if our parents would have been alive," Sam said.

"We should get somewhere else please. Melody needs to wash up" Sam said and stood up.

"okay let's go, first well drop off pepper and melody at peppers house and get that machine and bring it here, okay with this" tony said.

They all got in the car and tony drove towards peppers apartment. Tony got out of the car in front of the apartment. He faced pepper and kissed her. They could hear (gross) in the background. They broke apart and tony took peppers bag pack from the car and gave it to her. Pepper took melody's hand and started walking towards the house when she saw the car go away. She unlocked the door and flipped the lights on.

"Welcome home" pepper said.

"This is your house mom" melody said and pepper whirled around to face the little girl.

"What do mean you've never been to my original house" pepper asked and the girl just shook her head.

"Mom never showed us her house she said that she putted it up for sale after grand dad died" melody said sitting down on the couch.

"And when is that" pepper said while looking at the girl.

"I'm not supposed to tell you too much about the future or the history will rewrite itself" melody said. Pepper looked at the girl for a brief moment and then went into the kitchen. When she returned she was holding a first aid kit. She sat beside the girl, took off the handkerchief, and threw it in the basket. She took out a wad of cotton and started to clean the wound. It was nasty.

"How did you get this wound" pepper asked the girl.

"When we landed in the past and I woke up I saw a large rock on my arm and that's how it happened." Melody said and after that, there was silence. Pepper took the ointment from the kit and rubbed it on the wound. Melody seemed to relax into peppers touch.

"Your hands are warm and soft" melody said.

"Oh yeah how would you know" pepper said.

"Moms hands were also warm" melody answered and pepper fell silent once again. She put gauze on the wound, took the first aid kit away, and came out of a room.

"You can shower in my rooms bath, I'll put out some clothes for you" pepper showed melody the way to the bathroom and put some clothes for her on the bed and closed the door.

After twenty-five minutes, melody came out of the bathroom and put on the clothes pepper had put out for her. She wore a black shirt with black shorts. She was going to come out of the room when she saw a whole wall filled with pictures. There were all sorts of pictures. Her mother and father and her uncle rhodey, her grandfather who she had never even met. She was watching these when all of a sudden she saw someone standing in the window, someone she never expected.

Pepper was in the kitchen preparing food for everyone to eat when she heard a loud scream from her room and ran toward the room shouting the girls name.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK…..PLEASE REVIEW…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter no 3

Pepper heard Melody screaming, ran up the stairs, and opened the bedroom door prepared for anything or anybody. She entered the room and found nobody was there. She saw Melody sobbing and crying. Melody was curled up in a ball. Pepper walked towards Melody.

"Melody are you okay?" pepper asked the terrified girl in front of her. Except for getting an answer, the girl enveloped pepper in a hug. Surprised by this peppers eyes went wide. Pepper only stayed there but then put her arms around the little girl. Pepper lead the girl towards the bed and made her sit down.

"I just saw whiplash," Melody said while sobbing.

"What but there's nothing on my radar?" Pepper said while checking for any kind of villain activity.

"I saw him just outside this window" melody said while pointing at the window. Pepper got up from the bed and looked out from the window. There was no one there. She closed the window and curtains. She walked back towards Melody who was now sitting with her knees to her chest. Pepper put a hand on the girls shoulder and said, "Hey you okay?" Pepper was answered with a sob.

"I killed them," Melody said and another sob escaped her lips. Peppers eyes widened and she looked at Melody.

"What are you talking about" pepper was completely confused

"I killed mom and dad. They are dead because of me" Melody said in a tone that pepper completely understood. Melody was confessing. Pepper stayed completely quiet and let the girl continue.

"Dad had this device that kept all the prisoners in their cell. The S.H.I.E.L.D was too dependent on dad. Whiplash had gotten very strong and powerful so dad took the responsibility of bringing him in jail. Dad was searching for whiplash when whiplash attacked mom, Sam and me. Mom tried to save us as much as she could before dad could get there but whiplash was just too strong that ended up in destroying moms implant and mom was put in a coma for one year. She was very injured. I thought she was going to die. Whiplash was put in the prison for good. After three years, I found the device, which kept all the prisoners in their cell. There was only one device like that and it was with dad. I pushed the button on which whiplash was written. I did not know what the device did but then Sam came in dad's lab and told me what it did. He found out I pushed the button and scolded me. He took me to mom and dad and told them what I did. Just before mom and dad could say anything whiplash attacked us in our house. Mom hid Sam and me and told us to run. We saw mom and dad die with our eyes. Whiplash went away to find where we were. And we took the time to go be with mom and dad. They were alive but barely. Mom made Sam promise he would keep me safe. I was talking to mom when Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room. He went back outside and brought some kind of paper. I said that we have to help mom and dad but he said they are dead…" Melody started crying and pepper had tears running down her cheeks because she remembered the time when she had to watch her mother be murdered. "He showed me the paper and told me that whiplash now wants all the money. However, dad transferred all the money to our names and if something happened to us, the money would be given to dad and if dad is not alive, then the money will be used for charity and in orphanages. He had found out and was going to use the time machine to kill you and dad in the past. Sam had already figured out everything and was taking me to the machine but whiplash followed us and was brought back to the past with us, I mean the present" melody finished and looked at the teenager that was her future mother and saw her crying.

"Mom, MOM" melody yelled at pepper and pepper was brought out from her thoughts.

"Yeah, what" pepper said with softness in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Melody said and started crying.

"It's okay now tony will take care of everything." Pepper said comforting the girl.

Pepper gave the girl food and put the girl to sleep when Tony and Sam came home. Pepper was waiting on the couch. She looked at Sam and said "I putted out a pair of blue jeans and a pink button down shirt for you on the right side bedroom for you and don't worry about your sister I treated her wound and gave her food" Pepper said before Sam could ask her anything.

"Thanks mom" Sam said and went to her father's room.

"That is getting weird" pepper said.

"You bet it is" tony said "that machine was heavy"

"Why don't you get fresh and I'll put out food for you," pepper said.

Pepper, Tony and Sam were eating in silence. Sam went to bed and pepper told tony what melody told her. Tony slept on the couch and pepper decided she should be with melody. Pepper sat down on the chair besides the bed and took hold of melody's hand. She could not resist but feel love for the girl in front of her eyes. Pepper drifted to sleep thinking what the next day would bring.

PLEASE REVIEW….


End file.
